


Love yourself [Jane x chubby!Reader]

by notimefortea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Appreciation, Body Positivity, Chubby Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homestuck - Freeform, Jane Crocker - Freeform, Oneshot, Oneshot fic, Other, Reader Insert, Sadstuck, Self Insert, cause everyone needs some body lovin, chub is ok, homestuck x reader, i dunno, ive ruined her omg im ashamed of mysEL F, kinda???, ooc jane, pure fluff, smooches u all, what the fuck are these tags honestly, where's all the Jane fics huh, you're all wonderful ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimefortea/pseuds/notimefortea
Summary: "Maybe, with her help, you'd learn to love yourself too."Where the reader hates themselves and Jane tries to convince them that they're wonderful





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this extremely out of character Jane-

It's a simple morning routine that you have: Wake up, go to the mirror in your room and stare at yourself until you become upset with your appearance.

 

You've tried so hard to do something about it, something to make you feel prettier, less...  _Thick._   
  


You've tried exercising, eating less shit, even going as far to try some diet tablets (you've been told _so many times_ that they're dangerous, but you're willing to take that risk).   
But it doesn't matter what you do, you end up putting weight on no matter what; And you've become so obsessed with this idea of being thin and beautiful that you've been skipping meals, and eating irregularly much to your lovely girlfriend's dismay.

 

It's not like you're doing it on purpose! You just... Want to feel _beautiful_ for once.  
  
  


You're so absorbed into hating your image in the mirror, you don't notice when said girlfriend from earlier walks through your bedroom door; Jane Crocker. Black hair, beautiful blue eyes, framed by red glasses; you couldn't have asked for anyone as sweet as her. She watches you from the doorway, sighing and taking your stomach in your hands, squishing it, then standing up tall and breathing in.

 

 

_So that's what it's like to be thin..._

 

You feel tears welling up in your eyes. Shit shit, great you're  making yourself _cry-_

Jane knew how self-conscious you were, knew you were skipping meals, knew how much you hated going clothes shopping because of the damn pressure to _fit into the smallest size possible._ It broke her heart to see someone so special to her to think of themselves in such a way. She couldn't take the way your face contorted to one of sadness and spoke up, her sweet velvety voice breaking the deafening silence.  
  
"[Name]?"   
  
Whirling around, you come face to face with Jane. She gives an unsure smile, padding over to you and reaching up to your face, wiping some of the tears that were falling. You pull your shirt back over your tummy, giving a guilty smile.

 

"[Name], what on earth are you doing?" her soft hands trace over your cheeks, causing you to look away from shyness.  


"I-I, uh..." Your voice stops working, words catching in your throat and building up into a lump.

 

_Why is it so hard to breathe suddenly?_   
  


 

"[Name], sweetheart, I-" Jane starts again. The words caught in your throat suddenly break free, with more tears;

 

**_"I just want to be beautiful!"_ **

 

Silence.

 

Your collapse to the floor, starting to curl up on yourself, just to shield yourself away from the world.Jane's eyes widen behind her red frames, kneeling next to you and wrapping her arms around you. She was so warm and lovely, but why does she do this _for you?_

 

Why does she give her love to someone like you? The love she gives you, you felt undeserving of, felt like it should be for someone else, _why does she love_ _you?_

 

"[Name], dear, you are beautiful" she rests her head on top of yours, rubbing your back soothingly.

You hiccup and shake your head firmly causing Jane to tighten her hold on you. As sweet as the gesture is, you end up crying even more.  
  


"Jane, I'm so... Large!! And I just want to be able to fit into nice clothes like everyone else-"

"[Name]-"

"-and be pretty like everyone else but I can't because I'm so fat and everyone else is so perfect and skinny"  
  
"[Name]!"  
  
"I want to be like-"

_**"-But you're not them!"    
** _

 

Her voice, from its usual soft tone, was raised to a yell, arms wrapped around you like a vice. You felt her start shaking a little, small sniffles coming from her.

"[Name], you're so beautiful! You're an individual, a bit of chub won't hurt you, it's okay to have it, we all do!" Her voice breaks through to you, as you cuddle her just as tight, clinging to her like a lifeline.

"J-Jane..." You want to say something, anything to convince her that you're not, but she carries on;

"[Name], it hurts to see you say such things about yourself, it hurts me to watch you treat yourself this way! You are wonderful, and I love you for that"

Your eyes widen and you pull her close as if she'd vanish right there and then. Her tears dripped onto your shoulder, making you pull away and wipe her eyes gently. Your heart was racing, not just from her raised voice but her words...    
  
  
_Such kind words..._

 

Baby blue eyes stared into your own, causing you to give a teary-eyed smile.

"Janey... Why are you so kind to me?" You give a crooked smile and a weak laugh. She laughs back, sniffing and wiping her eyes;  
  
"Because you deserve kindness. I love you for yourself [Name], for your appearance to your personality. And you should love yourself too, for _both your perfections and flaws_ "   
  
You rest your forehead against hers and smile, her words breaking through to you.  Even for those times where it felt like your world was crumbling, Jane always managed to fix you up with her kindness. 

 

_**Maybe, with her help, you'd learn to love yourself too.  
** _

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE IS ALL THE JANE CROCKER FICS MAN SHES SUCH A BABE??
> 
> This is sort of a rant for me. I have a bad time loving myself, so the reader's feelings are kinda based on mine- Just remember, having chub is okay! It's not a competition to see who can fit into the smallest size possible, be you, for you! And do your best to love yourself!
> 
> Find me on DeviantART!; custardbananaflakes.deviantart.com  
> Ask me anything about my fanfics or in general on my Tumblr!; notimefortea.tumblr.com


End file.
